One Down, Two To Go
by halffictionalprincess
Summary: He looked at the dead girl for the last time, and whispered out to no one, "One down, two to go,".


_**A/n- I have absolutely no idea how this happened. None.**_

 _ **Hope you like it, though.**_

 _ **Prompt Used- Hermione was killed by the Basilisk in the second year!**_

 _ **Disclaimer- Sure, I could own Harry Potter, and sure, I also created the universe out of salt granules.**_

* * *

 _ **One Down, Two To Go.**_

It's only fitting that the only ghost to ever inhibit a living being was the ghost of Salazar Slytherin.

He stared at the girl lying in front of him, and for once he wished he could touch her.

She was so much like the woman he'd once called his sister, a woman he'd loved to death, a woman who, in the end, had betrayed him for the man they'd both been in love with.

Rowena Ravenclaw.

Hermione Granger may be in Gryffindor, she still would be Rowena reincarnated to him. Brains, beauty, bravery; she had everything, just like Rowena had. Her lifeless eyes stared at him, blaming him for his actions, just like Rowena's had when he'd left as she lay sprawled across the floor, in front of the Library.

He thought, smiling, Rowena had created this library with so much love and effort, and Hermione had loved it just as much, it was only fitting she met her end here.

He got out of the Basilisk, and ordered the beast to go back to the Chamber, and stay there until he returned.

His faithful pet retreated, and Salazar looked at the paper clutched in the girl's hands and chuckled. Good, he thought, she figured it out about the Basilisk, it would lead Harry Potter straight back to the Chamber.

When Salazar's thoughts turned back to that boy, he wondered how it would feel to finally destroy the last living descendant of the man he'd once loved with everything in him.

Not many knew it, but Harry Potter was to Godric Gryffindor what Tom Riddle was to Salazar Slytherin.

He could see Godric in Harry, in fact, all he saw when he looked at the boy was Godric. Godric, who had destroyed him, broken his heart and left him alone.

Godric, who he'd once loved more than life itself.

Love had destroyed Salazar before, but it was weakness that he would never heed to again.

Nor would anyone who had his blood running through their veins.

Lord Voldemort was everything Salazar should've been, he was everything Salazar would've been if it hadn't been for love.

He would have his revenge, he had decided the day he'd seen Godric, Helga and Rowena turn against him. He would destroy everything they stood for; he would make Hogwarts everything it should always have been.

And Voldemort was the one he'd chosen, Voldemort was the one who would make everything right.

It was no accident that he had found the Chamber in school, no accident that he'd figured out about Hocruxes.

He'd been easy to manipulate, it wasn't difficult to tempt someone ambitious with the idea of power. He had always been charming, handsome, and vicious, he'd just needed to be controlled.

It was always Salazar, he'd created the darkest wizard of all times, and despite the fact that he hadn't counted on Harry Potter's mother, or Voldemort's foolish arrogance, his plan still survived.

The mudbloods would die, the purebloods would rule.

Salazar Slytherin would be celebrated as a hero, not a tyrant.

One down, he thought, as he looked at the lifeless body again. It was only fitting that Rowena was the first to die; she was the first one to turn her back against him.

Next would be Helga, and then Godric.

Ginny Weasley was the one he'd chosen as Helga, because the little girl was the closest thing to Helga, than anyone else he'd ever seen. She was loyal, protective and kind, the addition of bravery and naivety made her perfect.

Yes, she was perfect, and she would die next.

Then, finally, he would have his final revenge, and kill Godric Gryffindor.

He would kill Harry Potter.

He looked at the dead girl for the last time, and whispered out to no one.

"One down, two to go,"

* * *

'It's only fitting', were the last thoughts of Salazar Slytherin as the body that held him slowly died, and along with it, so did he, 'that I should be killed by Godric's sword slicing through my heart.'

* * *

 _ **A/n- Okay, so before you guys start correcting me, I'm just going to mention that while there is no proof that Harry was a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, there is also no proof that he wasn't .**_

 _ **It's just the writer in me who likes the literary symmetry!**_


End file.
